From the capital wasteland, to the new world
by Fictionfanboy90
Summary: In a world that has suffered from an apocalyptic collapse, two important figures, one from a different world, will meet. Together, they will face challenges and dangers that await them. They will work as a team, or die trying.
1. The Prolougue

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Fallout 3 or From the new world and any of the characters or events from these stories. Fallout 3 is owned by Bethesda Softworks. From the new world is from the author Yusuke Kishi.**

* * *

The Prologue

Fallout 3

War. War never changes. Since the dawn of humankind, when man discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood had been spilt in the name of everything from God, to justice, to simple psychotic rage. In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. But it was not as many have predicted, the "end of the world". Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter in human history.  
For man had succeeded in destroying the world. But war, war never changes. During the early days, thousands of people were spared the horrors of the holocaust. They did this by taking shelter in various underground shelters, known solely as vaults. This is the history of the world that has fallen from the nuclear holocaust.

From the new world

Sometime in the year 2011, an intangible power known as psychokinesis (PK) awakens in human beings. It was widely accepted by the public, and scientists who wanted to use this power for the benefit of civilization. Many people with this power began to emerge one after another during this time. It was a power that helped the human population with many difficult tasks. Until one day, one of the young men with this power used it to break into the homes of many innocent women to rape and kill them. The number of PK related violence began to grow at an alarming rate. This led to a collapse in societal order, as the growing PK users began to see theirs powers as a way to dominate those who do not have it. Human civilization began to decline as the people with PK continued to use their powers to bring tyranny and war to the world. As a result, the world which was populated by billions has seen a sharp decline in the number of people who lived during this "dark age". This is the history of the new world


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Fallout 3 or From the new world and any of the characters or events from these stories. Fallout 3 is owned by Bethesda Softworks. From the new world is from the author Yusuke Kishi.**

Chapter 1

Fallout 3

The capital wasteland is a nation in the United States of America that was born from the nuclear fallout that occurred in the year 2077. It is a huge and dangerous nation to live in for the survivors of the nuclear holocaust. Mutants roamed the lands, mutated insects were huge in number, animals were not the same many years ago, and people affected by the nuclear radiation experienced a horrific change in their flesh.

It was a horrible place to live in. However many have adapted to the nuclear radiation ridden nation, as the survivors of the nuclear holocaust took shelter in underground places called vaults. This is where many people have fled to escape the dangers of the capital wasteland. It is here, many are born to adapt to the lifestyle that the vault dwellers live and it is here that vault dwellers will pass away. This applied to everyone except one special person: the lone wanderer who was born in vault 101.

The lone wanderer was born from a loving family who wanted to raise him to be a strong and productive man in vault 101. His mother died while giving birth to him. He was raised to adapt to the lifestyle that his father and many others lived in the vault. But one day, his father suddenly disappears. The lone wanderer discovers that the overseer of vault 101 is partly responsible for this and the chaos that ensued where the guards suddenly started killing people indiscriminately under orders. The lone wanderer fought back with all his strength and courage and with the help of some people who were loyal to him, he escaped the vault he was born in and set out on a quest to find his missing father.

From the new world

Sometime around the year 30XX, the world that use to be populated by billions of people, has become a planet of near extinction. People who had awakened to Psychokinesis had used their new-found power to bring war upon the normal human population, and bring the world to a near end. In the country of Japan, there were villages that existed with what became the remainder of the PK population. They were regulated on how they can live and those who were married, gave birth to children with high hopes that their children would become a member of the PK society at large. The power that the current existing humans used would be known as "Cantus". In the current society, those who were found unworthy of becoming a member of this society, were eliminated. The villages were guarded by holy barriers to prevent the dangers of the outside world from entering the villages. They placed guardians near the barriers to prevent people from leaving the village. No one could leave a village easily, and no one could come in to one easily.

One family had a single child, and one who would be their last hope for the future. They named their child, Saki Watanabe. She was raised in the village known as kamisu 66th district. She was taught to adapt to the lifestyle that the villagers lived. After years of training, her PK finally awakened, and she became a part of the society. She has a few friends that she met when she was very young. Among them are Shun Aonuma, a cool, calm, and collected person, Maria Akizuki, a rather hot-headed friend, Satoru Asahina, one who tends to be impulsive, and Mamoru Itou, a quite and reserved person.

One day in the school Saki and her friends attended, they had a contest involving the use of Cantus. Saki had another friend known as, Reiko. Reiko is a friend to Saki and they spent time together. During the contest, the children were asked to make a tower of cards using their Cantus. All were successful, but Reiko was not. She had failed in making a tower out of cards. Reiko apologized to her group that she is in, which consisted of Saki and her four friends. The next day came and Saki never heard from Reiko again. Saki suspected that the village she lives in is hiding something sinister and she vows to reveal the truth alongside her friends.


End file.
